Loin dans le passé
by Nelja
Summary: /Lastman/ C'est une question que Charles s'est posée : qui a écrit le Livre de la Vallée des Rois ?


_Tout appartient à Jérémie Périn, Je suis bien content et quelques autres. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin du cartoon. Un peu de slash discret Charles/Howard._

* * *

C'est étrange pour Charles, d'être seul avec Howard.

Il sait, pourtant, qu'il n'était pas le seul à être invité. Mais comme il ne s'agissait que de s'entraîner à tracer les cercles, d'en vérifier la géométrie, ils avaient fourni une excuse vague. Charles était resté.

Après tout, il a toujours été bon en géométrie. Il ne pensait pas que cela lui servirait pour l'analyse des trous noirs, et certainement pas pour communiquer avec des esprits d'un monde parallèle. Mais ils n'ont pas la place au sol pour recopier le cercle tel quel, et ils vont devoir passer dans la quatrième dimension, sans pour autant perdre les liens mystiques.

"Cela marche." dit Howard alors que les lignes s'illuminent très brièvement de bleu. "Tu te débrouilles bien."

Il n'a pas remercié Charles quand il est venu, mais cela veut sans doute dire que ce compliment-là est sincère, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas le genre à faire semblant.

Et il est stupide que Charles pense à cela, à son attirance ridicule basée sur des chances inexistantes, alors qu'un simple cercle tracé à la craie vient de faire de la lumière. Il y a certainement de quoi faire un article dessus - un qu'ils ne feront pas, même quand tout sera fini, car le secret est pour eux.

Il se demande un instant quelle discipline ce serait. Certainement pas de la science - tout est dans ce livre et y sera toujours - alors est-ce de l'histoire ? De la littérature, même ? Ce serait drôle. Il peut imaginer la tête des profs de la fac de lettres...

"Sais-tu qui a écrit ce livre ?" demande-t-il pour remplir un silence qui devient pesant. "Y a-t-il un nom d'auteur ?" Il sait que non. Il l'a lu tant de fois, en entier. Mais cela pourrait être en code, quelque part.

"Non." répond Howard, aux deux questions. Il semble légèrement agacé de devoir admettre son ignorance. "Je suppose qu'on ne prend pas la peine de mettre un nom d'auteur dans les livres sacrés."

Oui, c'est exactement ce que c'est. Charles peut imaginer ce livre, entièrement écrit à la main dans une bibliothèque de la Vallée des Rois. Ce qu'il n'arrive pas à imaginer est comment ce livre s'est retrouvé dans leur univers.

Mais il ne posera pas la question à Howard. Il préfère profiter de leur complicité, et ne pas l'énerver à nouveau. Il préfère s'imaginer qu'être seuls ce soir, tous les deux, a une signification.

* * *

"Premièrement," s'exclame Rizel, "il n'y a aucun moyen pour que le Livre de la Vallée des Rois soit arrivé dans cette dimension ! S'il y avait déjà une porte ouverte entre les deux, elle aurait déjà été trouvée ! Alors, d'où venait-il ?"

Il s'est longuement posé la question. Il a consulté les souvenirs de Charles Vales, parfois suffisamment en profondeur pour que les pensées sur Howard deviennent désagréablement précises. Et il est arrivé à cette conclusion.

Personne dans la Vallée des Rois, même s'ils savaient comment les libérer de leur prison, ne l'aurait jamais couché sur parchemin. Bien entendu, Raghan l'aurait su, mais comment aurait-il pu le faire parvenir aux humains de cette dimension sans que le livre existe en premier lieu ?

Et maintenant qu'il a des alliés, Rizel pense avoir trouvé la solution de l'énigme.

"Je me rappelle le livre." explique-t-il à Prim. "Je l'ai réécrit. Regarde."

Il est étrangement neuf, donc il ne ressemble pas vraiment à ses souvenirs. Mais rien ne peut manifester son origine moderne, à part peut-être des datations complexes qu'il sait qu'Howard n'a pas faites.

"Parce que j'ai compris, maintenant. Si tu n'étais pas mon alliée, nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Howard n'aurait jamais trouvé ce livre. Il suffit que tu ailles le placer dans le passé. C'est peut-être difficile à croire, mais je suis persuadée que c'est nécessaire."

"Difficile à croire ?" demande Prim. Elle sourit, un peu moqueuse, mais sans malveillance. "Je manipule des paradoxes temporels plus compliqués que ça depuis avant ta naissance, et je suis certainement allée après ta mort aussi." Rizel grimace. Il n'aime pas se faire rappeler que c'est une possibilité. "Mais si cela te rassure, en tant qu'experte, je pense que tu as raison."

Elle saisit le livre, et de sa main émanent des filaments de temps. Rien qu'à les voir, Rizel a l'impression de sentir son corps et son esprit vieillir, puis rajeunir. Elle est redoutable, et il ne pourrait pas être plus satisfait qu'ils soient alliés.

Enfin le livre disparait.

Rizel a un mouvement de regret - et s'il avait pu modifier le passé pour que ce soit Charles qui trouve le livre, et pas Howard ? Leur relation aurait-elle été différente ?

Mais il se reprend. Pourquoi se plaindrait-il de la situation courante ? Il est sûr de triompher. Et si en lui se réveillent certains sentiments détruits depuis longtemps, c'est certainement parce que Prim, volontairement ou pas, les ramène d'un temps révolu.


End file.
